The present invention relates to a folding baby carriage.
Generally, the folding baby carriages have advantages that they are convenient in utilizing traffic facilities and they do not need a large space to lay away. However, there are some problems in conventional folding baby carriages that they happen to be folded unexpectedly or that the opening and folding operation of them are quite troublesome.